


Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash, Tatort Münster, cuddling for warmth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel hört endlich mal auf zu verdrängen. Und es ist kalt in Münster. Warum also nicht das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** cricri_72 (Danke!  <3)  
>  **A/N:** Das hier ist das 11. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalender 2014 :)  
>  **A/N 2:** Das ist meine allererste Fanfiction und dann auch noch Slash - seid also auf alles gefasst. :D Das ist alles noch ziemlich neu für mich... Trotzdem bin ich mit dem Ergebnis eigentlich ganz zufrieden.  
> Es gab zwar eine Beta-Lesung, aber falls jemand trotzdem noch Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Anmerkungen hat; immer gerne! Und auch jede andere Art von Rückmeldung nehme ich sehr gerne an. An dieser Stelle auch nochmal ein riesiges Dankeschön an cricri, die sich wagemutig meiner ersten Geschichte angenommen hat und ohne die dieser Text nicht das wäre, was er jetzt ist. :)  
> Aber genug gequatscht - viel Spaß beim Lesen!

*~*~*

 

Es war ein kalter Morgen in Münster. Der Winter war in vollem Gange, was angesichts von Thiels Fortbewegungsmittel in Form seines Fahrrads nicht wirklich angenehm war. Die Temperaturen lagen unter dem Nullpunkt und das sollte sich im Tagesverlauf wohl auch nicht ändern. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, er müsse gleich durch die Kälte fahren, bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Er stellte grade seine leere Kaffeetasse in die Spüle (nur, um sie dann später doch nicht sauber zu machen) und wollte nach draußen gehen, da klingelte es. Thiel schnaubte und beschloss, nicht zu öffnen, Er wusste ja eh, wer wieder irgendwas ach so Wichtiges von ihm wollte. Wider Erwarten gab es keinen Klingelsturm, im Gegenteil.

Glücklich über seinen Triumph lächelte Thiel. Jedoch nur so lange, bis er ein verdächtiges Klacken hörte, das aus der Richtung seiner Wohnungstür kam. Wenige Sekunden später blickte ihm ein gut gelaunter Boerne entgegen.

 

„Ah, Thiel! Guten Morgen. Ich -“

 

„Aber sonst geht’s Ihnen gut? Sie können hier nicht einfach ein und aus spazieren wie's Ihnen passt!“, sagte Thiel verärgert.

 

„Na hören Sie mal, das ist immerhin noch meine Wohnung“, erklärte Boerne, diplomatisch wie nur möglich.

 

„Die Sie an mich vermietet haben. Wenn Sie das dringende Bedürfnis haben, sich andauernd hier aufzuhalten, dann hätten Sie das nicht tun dürfen.“ Er zog sich seine Jacke an und ging an Boerne vorbei auf den Hausflur, wohin ihm der andere schnell folgte.

 

„Thiel, Sie stellen sich aber auch an. Freuen sollten Sie sich lieber, dass Sie die Anwesenheit meiner Wenigkeit genießen dürfen und dann auch noch quasi frei Haus.“

 

Er drehte sich zu dem Professor um, der ihn entwaffnend anlächelte. Dieses Lächeln – so siegessicher und von sich selbst überzeugt. So nervig. Und so verdammt attrak- er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass die Kälte seine Gefühle (oder besser gesagt Gedanken) komisch beeinträchtigte.

 

„Was wollen Sie, Boerne?“

 

„Ich wollte Ihnen anbieten, Sie zum Präsidium zu fahren. Bei der Glätte die draußen herrscht, wären sie auf Ihrem Klappergestell von Fahrrad eine Gefahr für den allgemeinen Straßenverkehr.“

 

Thiel schnaubte verächtlich. „Und Ihr Fahrstil ist natürlich vollkommen gewissenhaft.“

 

„Mein lieber Herr Thiel, ich fahre immer absolut vorbildlich.“

 

Er verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich von Boerne ab, der Tür zu und sagte: „Nee, danke.“

 

Boerne folgte ihm die Stufen runter, überholte ihn forschen Schrittes und erwiderte nichts mehr. Stattdessen wartete er den Moment ab, in dem Thiel ebenfalls durch die Haustür ging und ihm die Kälte wie eine Backpfeife ins Gesicht schlug.

 

„Nun kommen Sie, Thiel!“, rief Boerne, der bereits am Auto wartete. Mist. Thiel schaute auf sein Fahrrad und dann zu Boerne und dem Auto, wobei ihm kurz warm wurde. Er knurrte etwas Unverständliches, mehr aus Gewohnheit, und stieg tatsächlich in den Wagen ein.

 

Die Fahrt über war Thiel still. Boerne redete natürlich. Erzählte irgendwas von der Faszination der Aggregatzustände von Wasser. Thiel hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu, er schweifte mit den Gedanken immer wieder ab. Eigentlich war alles wie sonst auch. Aber eben nur eigentlich.

Da war seit einiger Zeit etwas, das er nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Oder wollte. Angestrengt versuchte er sich selbst davon abzulenken, wie angenehm er Boernes Stimme empfand. Und was für eine paradoxe ruhige Nervosität ihn in Beschlag nahm, wenn er sich in der Nähe von Boerne befand. Und wie er ständig dieses Gefühl im Bauch hatte. Dieses... dieses... Er merkte plötzlich, dass das Auto längst vor dem Präsidium gehalten hatte und dass Boernes Blick auf ihm ruhte.

 

Es entstand schon eine unangenehme Stille, als Boerne sagte: „Ihnen kann man es auch wirklich nicht recht machen. Erst wollen Sie mein großzügiges Angebot nicht annehmen und dann schaffen Sie es nicht auszusteigen.“

 

Ein „Pfff“ war das Einzige gewesen, was Thiel darauf eingefallen war, bevor er den Wagen hinter sich ließ.

 

 

~ ***~

 

„Moin, Chef.“ Nadeshda schaute von ihrem Computer auf und lächelte freundlich.

 

„Moinsen.“

 

„Die KTU hat eben nochmal angerufen.“

 

Das weckte Thiels Interesse. Am Vortag war die Leiche eines jungen Mannes entdeckt worden und es gab so gut wie keine brauchbaren Spuren. Sein Verdacht lag bei der Haushälterin, sie hätte sowohl Motiv als auch ein fehlendes Alibi gehabt. Durch den Tod ihres ehemaligen Arbeitgebers hatte sie nämlich Anspruch auf ihr Erbe erheben können, was der Herr Teckl ihr doch wirklich hinterlassen hatte. Das beinhaltete nicht nur eine beträchtliche Summe Bargeld, sondern auch einen Teil seines hochwertigen Mobiliars. An seine Haushälterin, das musste man sich mal überlegen. Hatte der Mann denn keine Familie, der er sein Erbe anvertrauen konnte? Thiel überlegte unwillkürlich, wem er etwas vererben würde, sollte er eines Tages...

Seine Ersparnisse würde selbstverständlich Lukas erben. Nur... Was war mit den Dingen, die ihm wirklich wichtig waren? Und mit denen Lukas wohl eher nichts anfangen konnte? Seine ganzen St. Pauli Sachen zum Beispiel. So weit er wusste, gab es in seinem Bekanntenkreis niemanden, der seine Leidenschaft für diesen Fußballverein teilte.

Oder das gute Service seiner Mutter. Er hatte es seit ihrem Tod noch nie aus der Kiste im Wohnzimmerschrank herausgeholt oder gar benutzt. Aber es war da. Und eins der letzten Erinnerungsstücke an sie. Hm... Das könnte er Nadeshda vererben. Sie würde sich darüber sicherlich freuen und sie war ihm mit den Jahren einfach ans Herz gewachsen. Genauso wie natürlich Frau Haller, die ihn mit ihrer Art, mit Boerne umzugehen, fortwährend ins Staunen brachte. Er stockte. Boerne. Eigentlich... Aber nein, der wollte seine Sachen bestimmt eh nicht haben. Wer wusste, vielleicht war er sogar froh, wenn – ein leiser Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Der Gedanke, Boerne wäre das völlig egal, tat aus unerklärlichen Gründen weh. Aber machte er sich doch nichts vor. Das Einzige was sie beide verband, war ihre Arbeit und manchmal das ein oder andere Glas Wein am späten Abend. Jene Art von Abenden, die in den vergangenen Monaten erstaunlich oft vorgekommen waren.

Er unterbrach sich selbst als er feststellte, dass er vom Thema abgekommen war.

 

„Und?“

 

Wie sollte er überhaupt nach Dienstschluss nach Hause kommen? Hatte Boerne vor, ihn wieder abzuholen?

 

„Noch nichts. Die Analysen sind in Arbeit, aber genaueres können sie auch erst morgen – “

 

Er hoffte es. Bei der Vorstellung freute er sich sogar. Selbstverständlich nur, weil er dann nicht zu Fuß gehen musste und ihm eine Begegnung mit seinem Vater erspart blieb. War ja klar.

 

„Chef?“

 

„Mhm?“

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“

 

„Sicher. Ist nur ein bisschen kalt draußen.“ Was für eine unsinnige Erklärung. Schließlich war es im Präsidium warm.

 

Nadeshda nickte zögerlich, als wisse sie, dass Nachfragen jetzt nicht geholfen hätten.

 

„Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg in die Rechtsmedizin“, sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Nadehsda. Es gab ja doch nichts anderes für ihn zu tun.

 

~***~

 

Ihm war kalt. Sehr kalt. Warum hatte er sich keine wärmere Jacke angezogen?

Thiel war zu Fuß unterwegs. Obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht der Sinn danach stand und die Temperaturen auch keinesfalls dafür geeignet waren, glaubte er, es würde ihm gut tun.

Im Institut angekommen, kam ihm als erstes Frau Haller entgegen.

 

„Moinsen“, brummte er.

 

„Herr Thiel? Was machen Sie denn hier?“ Er verstand ihre Verwunderung nicht. Was sollte er hier schon tun?

 

„Ich -“ Genau. Was sollte er hier schon tun. So einen richtigen Grund gab es nicht.

 

„Ich wollte mich einfach nur nochmal nach den Fortschritten informieren.“ Gegen Ende des Satzes wurde er immer leiser, so als ob das nur nebensächlich wäre. Dafür fragte er umso interessierter: „Ist der Herr Professor gar nicht da?“

 

Frau Haller hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte ganz kurz. Als wenn sie etwas verstanden hätte, was ihm schon längst hätte klar sein sollen. Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

 

Vermutlich. Denn sie antwortete in einem neutralen Ton: „Er sitzt in seinem Büro und arbeitet an den DNA-Spuren.“

 

„Danke.“ Er nickte und ließ sie dann alleine stehen.

 

Ohne zu klopfen trat er in den Raum ein. In der Tat saß Boerne am Schreibtisch, über ein paar Blätter Papier gebeugt. In der einen Hand die Brille, mit der anderen strich er grübelnd über seinen Bart. Bei diesem Anblick musste Thiel lächeln. Wie vertraut ihm der andere doch irgendwie war. Und wie -

 

„Thiel?“, hörte er Boernes Stimme.

 

Er schaute ihn an und merkte, dass Boerne zwar durchaus überrascht war, aber trotzdem lächelte. Thiel dachte, dass sich allein deswegen der Weg hierher gelohnt hatte.

 

„Hallo“, sagte er und klang dabei deutlich sicherer, als er sich mit einem Mal fühlte.

 

Boerne machte wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und redete ohne Umschweife weiter. „Trotz meiner exzellenten Fähigkeiten bin ich bedauerlicherweise noch nicht so weit, Ihnen neue Erkenntnisse mitteilen zu können.“

 

„Fähigkeiten nennen Sie das“, erwiderte Thiel und grinste.

 

„Ja ja lieber Thiel, eine Sache, die Ihnen bedauerlicherweise nicht zuteilwurde."

 

Thiel ignorierte diesen Kommentar. „Dann geh ich jetzt mal wieder.“ Er seufzte und drehte sich um. In der Hoffnung, Boerne würde noch irgendetwas sagen. Egal was. Aber das tat er nicht. Warum auch. Es war ja alles geklärt. Jedenfalls was den Fall anging.

 

Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegnete ihm nochmal Frau Haller.

 

„Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Thiel.“

 

Er hatte schon „Bis dann“ geantwortet und war an ihr vorbeigegangen, als er sich ihr mit einem Zögern erneut zuwandte und fragte: „Frau Haller?“

 

„Ja?“

 

„Was meinen Sie, wenn ich plötzlich... naja... sterben würde“, puh, das auszusprechen war schwierig. Er stotterte weiter, „würde Boerne – nein anders. Hätte Boerne dann – also ich meine, würde Boerne sich dann freuen, wenn ich ihm etwas hinterlassen würde?“

 

Frau Hallers Miene sprach Bände. Sie konnte sich offenbar nicht erklären, weshalb der Hauptkommissar das wissen wollte.

 

„'Tschuldigung, das war 'ne dumme Frage. Ich geh besser.“

 

Aber im letzten Moment fing sie doch noch an zu reden. "Freuen? Bestimmt nicht. Er müsste erstmal Ihren Verlust verkraften."

 

~***~

 

Er müsste seinen Verlust verkraften.

 

Der Satz schwirrte lange in Thiels Kopf herum und ließ ihm auch keine Ruhe, als er endlich Dienstschluss hatte. Gedankenversunken zog er seine Jacke an und ging aus dem Präsidium, wobei er fast mit Boerne zusammen stieß.

 

„Herrgott Thiel, haben Sie denn keine Augen im Kopf?!“, schimpfte sein Nachbar.

 

„Boerne?“ Diesmal war er es, der überrascht über den Besuch des anderen war.

 

„Nun, mit Ihren Augen scheint ja doch alles bestens zu sein.“

 

„Was machen Sie hier?“

 

„Wonach sieht's denn aus? Ich hole Sie wieder ab. Ich kann Sie ja schlecht bei diesem Wetter nach Hause laufen lassen, also wirklich. Auch wenn das angesichts Ihrer Statur keine so schlechte Idee wäre, ganz abgesehen von Ihrem Alter und ...“

 

Boerne ging zu seinem Auto und Thiel musste schmunzeln. Er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch, was er aber darauf schob, dass er es sich gleich auf einem Sitz mit eingebauter Heizung bequem machen durfte.

 

„Kommen Sie? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit. Besser Sie beeilen sich, sonst überlege ich es mir doch noch anders“, rief Boerne.

 

~***~

 

Zuhause angekommen verabschiedete Thiel sich knapp und freute sich darauf, gleich in seiner angenehm warmen Wohnung ein Bier vor dem Fernseher zu trinken.

Doch als er in seine Wohnung kam, erwartete ihn eine unangenehme Überraschung: Es war nicht warm, ganz im Gegenteil. Es war eisig kalt. Das konnte doch nicht sein? Er war sich sicher, dass er morgens die Heizung eingestellt hatte - ein Blick auf das Thermostat bestätigte das. Aber warum zur Hölle war es dann so kalt?

Mit wütenden Schritten ging er in den Hausflur und drückte erbarmungslos lange den Klingelknopf seines Nachbarn. Dieser öffnete ihm, immer noch in Mantel und Schal.

 

„Boerne! Was soll das, in meiner -“

 

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe Thiel, ich bin mir im Klaren, was Sie sagen wollen. Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass ich genau dasselbe Problem wie Sie habe. Auch in meiner Wohnung ist es unerträglich kalt.“

 

„Kalt? Es ist eisig!“

 

„Meinetwegen auch das. Ich habe bereits mit dem Heizungsdienst gesprochen, aber diese Stümper wollen bei der aktuellen Kälte keine Reparaturen vornehmen.“

 

„Was? Was ist das denn für ein Schwachsinn?!“, platze es ärgerlich aus Thiel heraus.

 

„Dilettanten, allesamt“, stimmte Boerne ihm zu.

 

Sie standen sich ein wenig unschlüssig gegenüber.

 

„Kommen... Kommen Sie doch einfach rein. Versuchen wir mit einem Wein das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.“

 

Thiel überlegte. Das klang immer noch besser als einsam in der Kälte zu hocken. Er könnte sich sogar mit dem Wein arrangieren.

 

„Okay.“

 

Boerne machte ihm Platz und er ging in die Wohnung. Die Wohnung, die ihm mittlerweile schon fast so vertraut war wie die Person, der sie gehörte.

 

Thiel saß inzwischen auf Boernes Sofa und zitterte ein bisschen. Der Professor kam aus der Küche und reichte ihm ein Weinglas. Dann holte er eine Bettdecke, setzte sich neben ihn und deckte sie beide zu, wobei sich ihre Arme berührten.

 

Boerne hob sein Glas und sagte: „Auf die Wärme.“

 

Thiel tat es ihm gleich. „Auf die Wärme.“

 

Sie blickten einander kurz in die Augen und tranken dann beide einen Schluck. Daraufhin breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus, aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Nach einer Zeit hatte Thiel das Gefühl, Boerne würde immer näher zu ihm rücken. Aber das störte ihn verblüffenderweise nicht. Es schenkte Wärme und war einfach nur angenehm. Er schaute Boerne stumm an. Boerne schaute stumm zurück und lächelte. Dieses unvergleichbare Lächeln, das Thiel Gänsehaut machte. Und diesmal wirkte es so ehrlich. So liebevoll. Und es passte so gut zu seinen grünen Augen, seinem Bart und seinen bestimmt unglaublich weichen Lippen.

Und in diesem Augenblick wurde Thiel etwas klar, das er schon viel früher bemerkt hätte, wenn er nicht so gut im Verdrängen von Gefühlen wäre. Aber jetzt war kein Verdrängen mehr möglich, jeder Widerstand war zwecklos. Und das war egal.

 

„Ich kann das nicht mehr."

 

„Bitte?“, fragte Boerne verdutzt, der anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Gegenüber jetzt was sagen würde.

 

Aber Thiel schaute ihn nur an, ohne seinen Satz zu wiederholen.

Und dann beugte er sich langsam zu Boerne rüber, so nah, bis er den Atem des anderen spüren konnte. Er zögerte kurz, schloss die Augen und drückte seine Lippen auf Boernes. Ganz zärtlich und sanft. Das Glücksgefühl überrollte ihn mit so einer Wucht, dass er die Luft anhielt und ihm vor Freude schon fast schlecht wurde. Er löste sich wieder und öffnete die Augen, im Gegensatz zu Boerne, der sich nicht bewegte.

 

Verdammt. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Was sollte er bloß tun, wenn Boerne seine... Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Er würde nie wieder vernünftig mit ihm zusammenarbeiten können, vom Wohnen im selben Haus mal ganz abgesehen.

 

Diese Zweifel waren vergessen, als Boerne ihn endlich anschaute und flüsterte: „Ich glaube, ich muss meine Aussage von vorhin über deine Fähigkeiten revidieren.“

 

Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis sich Thiel über die Tragweite dieses Satzes bewusst wurde, aber dann gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut, doch dieser Kuss war leidenschaftlicher. Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass all das, was sie bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt voreinander verschwiegen hatten, in diesem einzigen Moment gesagt wurde. Wenn auch nonverbal. Und jede Berührung, jeder Atemzug, jeder Blick erzählte mehr.

 

Und auf einmal war ihm überhaupt nicht mehr kalt.

 

*~*~*

 

Ende


End file.
